Idiota
by NeKoT
Summary: [Parte de las Crónicas KXR] una pelea entre Tyson y Kai hara que ciertas cosas reflexione el neko, idioteces ciertamente... Shounen.ai para variar...


Wahhh!... me atrase en la entrega de este trabajo… por varios inconvenientes ajenos a mi control… sin embargo escribi mi (largo) One-shot… plisss chicas sean benévolas conmigo (T.T)…

Bueno este Fic forma parte de las **_"Crónicas de _ЯxК_"_** proyecto en conjunto que estamos realizando: **Kaei Kon, Addanigth, Akire777 **y **Yo **(aunque sea una tardona XD)…

**Parejas:** Kai y Rei… o que otra más?.

**Genero: **esta vez… Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece… Agh… nada más (u.ú)

"- Dialogos-  
_"pensamientos"_  
'resaltar frase'

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ **_IDIOTA_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

By: NeKoT

"- ¡Es mejor que muevas esas piernas más rápido!.-

"- Arf, Arf... pero ya no puedo más...-

"- ¡No te estoy preguntando!.-

"- ¡Estoy cansado!.-

"- ¡No me importa, aun te faltan tres vueltas más!.-

"- ¡Pero estoy cansado!.-

"- Hn... ¡Díselo a quien le importe!.-

"- ¡Eres un abusivo!. ¡Y ya estoy cansado... no puedo más... voy a morir si doy un paso más!.-

"- no me ilusiones de esa manera...-

"- ¡Bien, suficiente!.. me rehúso a seguir tus déspotas ordenes...- y sin más se sentó sobre el suelo en actitud de rebeldía, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas y en su rostro una mueca de fastidio... los ojos rojizos lo contemplaron en silencio unos momentos... frios, calculadores, hastíos es como se mostraban, y un poco más alejado de ellos otros dos muchachitos habían detenido su marcha para vislumbrar el posible enfrentamiento que se iba a suscitar en cualquier momento...

"- es mejor que no me retes Tyson... no estoy de humor-

"- ¡Uy!.. que sorpresa... el Señor amargado esta enfadado el día de hoy- contesto con sarcasmo bien plasmado...

"- no estoy dispuesto a aguantar tus gansadas...- refuto en un intento por amedrentarlo…

"- ni que fuera ganso para hacer gansadas...- contrarrestó con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios…

"- Idiota... pero que podía esperar de ti-

"- ¡Bah!.. solo estas enfadado por que te gane en la beybatalla de esta mañana- decidió atacarlo de otra manera, la forma en que mejor sabia alterar al ruso…

"- Hn... solo fue suerte- cruzo sus brazos restándole importancia…

"- ¡Já!.. pues entonces… ¡Vaya que tengo suerte todos lo días!.- sonrió burlonamente al bicolor frente suyo...

"- Hn... tonto-

"- talvez lo sea... pero aun así ¡Soy el campeón mundial del Beyblade!... duela donde te duela Hiwatari...- deletreo con irrisión su apellido alterando aun más al soviético que la más fría de sus miradas lanzaba al impertinente chico de gorra…

"- Tyson esta caminando por hielo muy delgado...- comento el otro integrante del equipo mientras avanzaba, cautelosamente, unos cuantos pasos más hacia la contienda que llevaban tanto Tyson como Kai…

"- ya lo creo... la paciencia de Kai esta a punto de quebrarse...- contesto su camarada siguiéndole de cerca los pasos, a la par que sus finisimas orejas trataban de captar con mayor minuciosidad las palabras punzantes que los otros se dedicaban…

"- no te confíes tanto... algún día habrá alguien mejor que tu- había vuelto a exclamar el bicolor con reprimenda…

"- posiblemente... pero no creo que ese 'alguien' seas tu-

"- estas agotando mi paciencia gordinflón...- siseo en forma de advertencia…

"- y tu la mía... perdedor...- refuto inmutablemente por la amenaza anterior…

"- ¿Qué has dicho?.- frunció su entrecejo tratando de que Kinomiya lo pensara innumerablemente antes de volverle a repetir aquella ofensa…

"- per... de... dor...- sin embargo ni tardo dos segundos antes de volverlo a repetir…

"- ¡Imbecil!.. ¡A mi nadie me ofende!...- por fin explotó y con un brillo peligroso en sus rubíes ojos se acerco al tozudo chico, que ya restablecido sobre sus propias piernas, le enfrentaba con una seria mirada...

"- ¡Pues, yo no soy nadie!.- objetó en el mismo tono ácido de su capitán…

"-¡Para mi si lo eres!.- respondió a medida que pequeños gruñidos de sus labios escapaban...

"- ya empezaron de nuevo...- exclamo rodando sus cerúleos ojos en una clara muestra de cansancio…

"- creo que esta vez Kai esta de veras molesto...- comento el chino afilando su mirada sobre el ruso bicolor…

"- ¿Tu crees?...- un asentimiento se lo confirmo- bueno... si llegan a los golpes recién intervenimos ¿Te parece, Rei?..- manifestó con un deje de diversión mas por dentro sabia que en cualquier momento sus palabras podrían pasar de un simple comentario bromista a una considerable predicción… mordió su labio con nerviosismo…

"- esta bien Max...- contesto con seriedad, no había prestado atención al tono jocoso que el rubio había empleado, pues también sabia que si aquellos dos continuaban así… no distaba mucho el que pasaran de palabras al uso inadecuado de sus manos… ambos volvieron a acercarse un poco más a la escena…

Los ojos rojizos enfrentaban silenciosa y ásperamente a los azules oscuros, los cuales daban contienda fieramente a los del cáustico bicolor… un par de minutos habían trascurrido, minutos en los cuales ninguno había vuelto a decir palabra alguna, al menos no con sonidos expulsados por sus bocas, sin embargo las empecinadas miradas que se lanzaban decian más que cualquier hiriente palabra dicha hasta ese momento…

"- ¡Agh!..- exclamaron al mismo tiempo que sus caras se ladeaban a lados opuestos…

"- arreglemos esto a la manera antigua…- propuso…

"- ¿Una Beybatalla?.-

"- no Idiota… un duelo de espadas ¿Vieras?.. ¡Por supuesto que una Beybatalla!.-

"- 'ta bien… no te me alteres…- replico con aquel tono despreocupado- si quieres que barra el piso contigo de nuevo, solo tenias que proponerlo de buena manera Kai…-

"- ya veremos quien terminara barriendo el suelo, bobalicón…- respondió chirreando los dientes…

"- ¿Viste Rei?... al final no ocurrio nada fuera de lo usual- sonrió levemente aunque involuntariamente sus labios un sonoro resoplido de alivio habían soltado antes que su sonrisa floreciera…

"- cierto Maxie…- afirmo, sin embargo esta vez había visto otra clase de chispa en los ojos de Kai, una que hace mucho no veía, una que le hacia temblar… talvez los demás no lo habían notado pero él sí, él era capaz de leer en los ojos escarlatas las emociones que las expresiones de Kai se negaban a revelar y esta vez, ciertamente, le había asustado…

Sin tanta ceremonia de iniciación dieron comienzo al partido de Beyblade, en el patio de la residencia Kinomiya, en cuanto sus ojos se postraron sobre el desgastado plato azulino… ni la cuenta de tres habían esperado, puesto que ambos se hallaban en total exaltación por la pelea recientemente producida y lo único que ahora deseaban era desahogar todo aquel arrebato contenido en su deporte favorito…

"- ¡Dranzer Ataca!.- exclamaba con furia el bicolor…

"- ¡Dragoon Resiste!.-

"- ¡Esta cerca Tyson… el adiós a tu titulo mundial!.- volvió a gritar mientras su blade chocaba fuertemente con el otro para poco después elevarse por los cielos- ¡Dranzer golpe final!.- chillo haciendo un ademán con su mano para que su blade se estampara con el blanquecino…

"- ¡En tus sueños engreído!.- contrarresto con una maniobra de defensa, que por azares del destino logro su cometido siendo el ataque del ruso un completo fiasco- ¡Jajaja!. ¿Lo ves?.- apunto con una gran sonrisa a su girante blade- ¡No te la dejare fácil, Amargado!... ¡Dragoon es tu turno, Atacalo!.- bramo con animos mientras su blade, obedientemente, se lanzaba con fuertes sopetones una y otra vez en contra del blade azul tratando, de esa manera, sacarlo del plato de juego…

"- Hn…- espeto buscando una mejor estrategia mientras el blade de su oponente golpeaba acérrimamente su Dranzer que por cierto, resistía impetuosamente las acometidas dadas… tras unos minutos no vio más remedio que el llamar a su imponente bestia, la cual tras unos graznidos hizo acto de presencia en todo su fulgurante y llameante esplendor- ¡Ahora si, Tyson!.- siseo…

"- ¡Este juego es de a dos, no lo olvides!.. ¡Sal Dragoon!.- imito el mismo movimiento que su rival y prontamente a su encuentro la soberbia bestia aparecía ante sus ojos de forma brillante, azulina y furibunda…

"- la batalla real acaba de desplegarse…- comento el americano, que sentado a lado de su oriental amigo, observaban con atención desde las gradas de la entrada al dojo…

"- imprevisible el resultado… cualquiera de ellos puede que gane, ambos están bastante enojados…- contesto con sus doradas orbes fijas en los monstruos suspendidos en el aire…

"- pero entre nos… le apoyo tanto a Tyson como tu lo haces a Kai…-

"- ¿Qué?.- volteo sus ambarinos al querubín de su lado con una mueca por demás desconcertada…

"- tu sabes…- sonrió enormemente ante el sonrosado color que las mejillas del chino obtenían- yo los he visto… darse besos…- agrego algo dubitativo de revelar aquel descubrimiento hecho tiempo atrás- … y no precisamente en la mejilla…- añadio como empalme final a su información, antes, secreta…

"- Bu… bueno… yo no se… ¿Tu nos viste?.- fue lo único que en ese momento atino a decir…

"- ¡Sipi!..- respondió a la par que su cabeza movia afirmativamente- se veían muy tiernos los dos en el sillón… creyendo que los demás dormíamos… jejeje-

"- Ohhh…- contesto desviando su apenada mirada a sus pies, los cuales comenzaba a moverlos con freneticos movimientos, mientras su rostro cada vez se tornaba de un rojizo color- y… ¿Alguien más lo sabe?.- indago sin animarse a levantar su rostro…

"- al menos por mi boca… nop- bueno, eso al menos represento algo de alivio para el chino- pero dime Rei… ¿Por qué tanto secreteo?. ¿Acaso les apena decir que están juntos?.-

"- no es eso Max… es Kai el que no quiere que se sepa y yo concuerdo con él…- miro por el rabillo de su ojo al rubio que algo confundido se hallaba- tu sabes… las cosas en la vida de Kai aun no están del todo definidas, su abuelo aun permanece molesto y Kai cree que en cualquier momento, Voltaire, se podría desquitar y no solo de él…-

"- bueno… si lo pones así mantendré mi boca cerrada…-

"- gracias Maxie…- manifestó el asiático dirigiéndole, esta vez, una fraternal sonrisa…

"- ¡Já!... ¡Fallaste presumido!.- los gritos de aquel japonés captaron la atención de los dos espectadores que, con orbes algo asombradas, veían la persistencia de aquellos dos… ninguno había dado paso atrás y seguían rudamente enfrascados en una lucha de resistencias, aunque en ambos ya se denotaba el cansancio al que eran sometidos…

"- eso va a acabar en cualquier momento…- opinó el oriental con una ligera sonrisa, puesto que, sinceramente ya se estaba cansando de la obstinación de ambos chicos…

"- hay algo que quería preguntarte Rei…-

"- ¿Y que es?.- volvió a dirigirle su dorada mirada al americanito…

"- ¿No te molesta el hecho de que Kai sea tan acaudalado?.- la mirada se torno extraña en su camarada- no me lo tomes a mal Rei… pero es que siempre me pregunte que sentiria la persona que estuviese a su lado… al menos, yo por mi parte, me sentiria un pobre miserable indigno de el 'Todopoderoso' Kai Hiwatari…- rio por lo bajo un tanto nervioso…

"- nunca me había fijado en esas cosas Max… simplemente quiero a Kai y soy correspondido por él ¿Hay algo más que importe acaso?.- de inmediato el yanquicito negó con la cabeza y el chino sonrió abiertamente…

"- ¡YEAH!.. ¡Pero si soy el mejor!.- bramo con alegría el nipón mientras con cortos saltos celebraba su victoria, rompiendo así la conversación que ambos chicos mantenían…

"- bueno… al fin se termino- exclamo el estadounidense con una sonrisa mientras se ponia de pie seguido del peli-negro…

"- ¡Esto aun no acaba!.- oyeron la fúrica voz del soviético que con su blade en mano apuntaba al moreno japonés…

"- ya Kai… estoy agotado…- refuto Kinomiya con un sonoro bostezo- mañana podemos continuar si quieres…- añadio dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en su morada- ¡Oye!.- vociferó cuando sintió rozar sus cabellos al blade azul…

"- no te permití retirarte…- hablo con rigidez mientras atrapaba en el aire su blade, que rebotando contra la pared había regresado a su mano…

"- Tsk… como si necesitara pedirte permiso-

"- ¡Soy tu líder!.-

"- ¡Pero no mi dueño!.. así que hago lo que se me antoja-

"- si das un solo paso más… disparo mi blade en tu cabezota- amenazo apuntandole con su lanzador…

"- este… Kai, creo que ya es suficiente…- comento calmadamente el chino mientras se acercaba al ruso…

"- Rei tiene razón… ya esta comenzando a oscurecer y sin luz dudo mucho que puedan jugar- apoyo a Kon el güerito…

"- ¡Cállense ustedes dos!.. ¿Qué dices Tyson?..- volvió a enfocar su atención al nipones…

"- por mi… haz lo que quieras, pero TU solo… yo me voy a cenar y luego a dormir…- contesto encogiéndose de hombros…

"- ¡No tientes tu suerte panzón!.- volvió a ofenderle, cosa que hizo que Tyson volviera dirigirle un gruñido y una seria mirada…

"- ¡Prefiero estar panzón que amargado!.- devolvió la ofensa…

"- ¡Agh!... lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde, temes que te venza…- sonrió hipócritamente, creyendo que con provocaciones lograría su cometido…

"- si, si lo que digas…- respondió con ademán de su mano que minimizaba lo dicho por el bicolor- pero¿No crees que te tienes demasiada confianza después de haber perdido dos veces el día de hoy?.- ahora era su turno de sonreírle torcidamente…

"- ¡Imbecil!... estas metiéndote con el menos indicado…-

"- ¡Oh!... perdone usted 'Sir Iceberg del Hielo'… perdone a este plebeyo que lo ha ofendido…- contesto haciendo una prolongada reverencia… las orbes, tanto azules como doradas, miraban con algo de temor el rumbo de las cosas… siempre peleaban ¡Es cierto!.. pero dos veces en un día y de ese modo?.. algo estaba a punto de explotar y ambos de inmediato fijaron su atención en el bicolor, que encendido en llamas, fruncia su ceño con verdadera molestia…

"- ¡Basura es lo que eres!. ¡Idiotas… todos ustedes son Idiotas!.-

"- estas hablando estupideces Hiwatari…- interrumpió el despliegue de furia del ruso…

"- ¿Estupideces?.- sonrió espantablemente- pero si solo estoy hablando el dialecto que ustedes, los plebeyos, conocen…-

"- deja de decirnos así…-

"- ¿Así?... ¿Así como?... ¿Plebeyos?.. o talvez ¿Idiotas?.- un sonoro gruñido le soltó el japonés como muestra de su cólera…

"- ¡Talvez no tengamos todo el dinero que tienes… pero al menos sabemos como tratar a la gente, a los amigos!... me das pena Kai, tu actitud me da pena realmente… cuando estés solo, viejo y enfermo en tu mansión te darás cuenta verdaderamente de lo que es realmente importante…- respondió Kinomiya mientras sus manos se empuñaban fuertemente a sus costados…

"- no necesito que sientas pena por mi Tyson…- sonrió torcidamente mientras sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho…

"- lo que digas…- resoplo encogiéndose de hombros y virando nuevamente se encamino a su casa- Max, Rei… ¿Vienen conmigo?.- pregunto sin voltear a verles…

"- si claro…- contesto apagadamente el americanito, quien después de darle una desaprobatoria mirada al ruso corrió para alcanzar al japonés…

"- adiós Kai…- fue lo que simplemente articulo a decir el chino antes de voltearse para dirigirse a la casa de su amigo…

"- ¡Rei espera!.- le grito mas el peli-negro le ignoro perdiéndose casi de inmediato por la puerta- que imbecil soy…- se dijo a si mismo mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"- que se habrá creído ese... ese... ¡Argh!.-

"- cálmate Tyson... se como te sientes, pero es mejor que no empeoremos las cosas…- solicito con serenidad el rubio mientras palmeaba con delicadeza la espalda del chico moreno...

"- pero es que... ¡Me saca de mis casillas!.- grito a la vez que revolvía su melena bajo la gorra... un resoplido más soltó antes que, con rabieta, se dirigiese al sillón donde se tumbo con brazos cruzados y uno que otro gruñido acompañado de palabras indescifrables...

"- pues bueno...- rezongo resignado el americano dirigiéndose al mismo sillón donde una vez acomodado cogió el control del televisor y lo encendió- ven Rei... siéntate a mi lado- le pidió al ver que el chino aun se mantenía estático en el recibidor de la entrada... el oriental reacciono al oír su nombre y cual robot se dirigió al lugar señalado por Mizuhara...

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, que ahora, junto a sus amigos compartía... no dijo nada y Max tampoco le pregunto o hablo siquiera, solo lo contemplaba silenciosamente solazadamente, puesto que sabia que si algo tenia que decirse seria el mismo Rei quien lo dijese y no atosigarlo con palabras, talvez, algo inadecuadas... no imaginaba como su amigo en ese momento se sentía, pero trataba por todos los medios comprenderle... volvió a fijar su atención al aparato y a cambiar sin apuro alguno los canales, una película justo en ese momento empezaba y con la esperanza que los distrajera un poco dejo en la misma...

La mirada ambarina se dejo perder por algún punto en el recinto, aun estaba algo contrariado con lo sucedido y no sabia exactamente que es lo que iba hacer... resoplo tenuemente mientras dirigía su vista, ahora, a sus manos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas _"Así que Idiotas ¿No?... talvez lo sea..." _pensó con amargura _"un Idiota que tuvo la vaga esperanza de amar a un ser que desde el comienzo supuso nunca seria mío, un Idiota que creyó que para el amor las cosas triviales, como el dinero, la clase social y el poder, no importaban... que siempre el amor estaba por encima de aquellas cosas... y talvez para el amor verdadero así sea, pero no para la relación utópica que ambos manteníamos... el saberme correspondido por Kai... demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pensé en aquel momento y ahora aquellas palabras han cobrado un significado más verídico, un sueño... solo eso fue, un momento... que Iluso, que Idiota... siempre creí que Kai estaba por encima de aquellas parcelas que la sociedad había dividido, por encima de los fútiles objetos que separaban a las personas unas de otras, mas ahora me doy cuenta que no es así... él es como los demás 'niños ricos', orgulloso de su apellido, vanidoso de su figura, prepotente en sus decisiones, insulso en sus acciones e insensible en sus palabras... ¿Y por que lo quiero?.. por que más... por Idiota..." _un ruidoso suspiro escapo de sus delgados labios captando la atención del pecoso a su lado quien nuevamente no dijo nada, no obstante simplemente posando su mano sobre la apiñonada le brindo el confort que en ese momento necesitaba...

El silencio, roto únicamente por la ruidosa pantalla de plasma, estaba tornándose más relajada... la película, que para suerte suya, había sido una comedia les había arrancado un par de carcajadas y una que otra sonrisilla al chino quien, no queriendo más pensar, había estado tratando de enajenarse en el argumento disparatado del filme... hasta que un ruido había llamado la atención tanto al peli-negro como al yanqui...

"- ya tengo hambre...- había argüido a su favor Kinomiya y para ventura suya, en ese instante, el abuelo del mismo los llamaba para comer...

La cena había transcurrido demasiado tranquila y silenciosa, tanto así que incluso el abuelo de Tyson se había asombrado por la quietud del lugar…

"- ¿Sucedió algo malo, pequeños?.- había preguntado tratando de sacar algo de platica a los presentes que bordeaban la mesa, mas los chiquillos en un movimiento sincronizado de cabezas negaron la pregunta- que raro… pues sus expresiones las equiparo mucho con la de un cerillo enclaustrado dentro un vaso de cristal…-

"- que cosas dices abuelo…- refuto ligeramente el nipones mientras volvía a meterse un trozo de carne en su boca…

"- por cierto… ¿Dónde andará el joven Kai?. ¿No tendrá hambre?..-

"- Nah… déjalo, talvez esta llenándose las tripas con algo de caviar y demás porquerías que comen la gente rica…-

"- ten cuidado con lo que dices muchacho… que no se habla así de un amigo…- mas que las palabras, el tono usado por el japonés es lo que había molestado al anciano…

"- solo digo la verdad… Kai no es como nosotros, su circulo social esta por encima al nuestro…- se defendió ante la reprimenda de su abuelo… la cabeza del chino se mantuvo aun más gacha, tratando de hacerse de oídos sordos en ese momento... solo quería comer y no escuchar una pugna, entre ambos Kinomiyas, sobre el tema que más le afectaba a él, pero no podía culparles, ellos no sabían el daño que oír tales verdades le causaba...

"- puede que tengas razón pequeño, pero ese no es motivo para apartarlo… recuerda, que después de todo, él ha sido uno de los que más ha sufrido en estos años…- había objetado el mayor...

"- lo sé... pero el hecho de que se sienta victima de las circunstancias no le da derecho alguno para menospreciarnos a los demás, si quiere ser nuestro amigo que lo sea, si quiere se nuestro líder que se porte como tal, pero si quiere ser nuestro dueño eso jamás...-

"- estas siendo injusto con él...- masculló interrumpiendo al nipón...

"- ¿Injusto?. No es cierto... he sido por demás paciente con él...-

"- paciente si... pero no comprensible- cerro sus ojos con solemnidad mientras engullía un chicharo sobre su plato- solo te diré, pequeño, que la amistad radica en el saber disculpar los errores de aquellas personas que en verdad están arrepentidas... no te cierres en rencores insulsos, solo por el hecho de que tu orgullo ha sido herido...-

"- eso deberías decírselo a él...-

"- lo haré en cuanto lo vea... gracias por la comida- anuncio poniéndose de pie... y el comedor obtuvo ese aire silencioso cuando las pisadas del abuelo se perdieron por el corredor... ninguno dijo nada por un buen tiempo, pensaban sobre lo discutido y reflexionaban sobre el contenido de las palabras ¿Tenia razón el anciano o no?... cada uno debatía internamente sobre su propia respuesta...

"- creo que es hora de ir a dormir...- propuso el americanito haciendo el ademán de levantarse, los demás le siguieron... se despidieron al finalizar la escalera, en el piso superior, y cada cual se dirigió a su dormitorio individualmente asignado...

El oriental se vio realmente tentado a ingresar en el cuarto junto al suyo solo para verificar si el ruso bicolor descansaba en el mismo... con pasos sutiles se acerco a la puerta y con, aun más, ligeros movimientos destrabo la puerta de la habitación asomando escuetamente su cabeza... no se sorprendió al hallar el lugar vacío, puesto que Hiwatari solía ser así... volvió a cerrar la puerta y con un prolongado suspiro ingreso en su propia recamara...

"- Rei...- la sola mención de su nombre casi lo hace gritar del mero susto, mas con sus manos sobre su boca había impedido tan bochornoso acto... cuando todos sus nervios se restablecieron busco con la mirada al ser que su nombre había pronunciado...

"- ¿Qué sucede Kai?.- cuestiona tras hallarlo sentado sobre su cama...

"- quiero hablar contigo...- respondió mientras se acercaba hasta el petrificado chico...

"- ¿No podríamos hacerlo mañana?... estoy cansado...- contesto evadiendo al ruso que se le acercaba- tu también deberías irte a dormir, se te oye agotado...- agrego llegando hasta su gaveta y extrayendo de la misma un blanquecino pijama...

"- no es agotamiento... es arrepentimiento el tono de mis palabras- confeso embobando al asiático que con una asombrada mirada le contemplaba- Rei...- volvió a pronunciar mientras nuevamente intentaba acercársele, el neko simplemente agacho su cabeza y se dejo rodear por los brazos que lo apretaban con firmeza- perdón...- articulo hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del oriental- no sabes cuanto lo siento... no quise gritarles de ese modo, comportarme como un patán…- añadio besando sutilmente el cuello del minino…

"- Kai… yo…- mordisqueo nerviosamente su labio sin saber que exactamente era lo que quería decirle- no estoy enfadado…- contesto dubitativo, aunque la verdad más que enfadado el neko estaba decepcionado…

"- ¿De verdad?.- pregunto algo incrédulo mientras se apartaba ligeramente de su abrazo, el chino asintió afirmativamente y una sonrisa se dejo aflorar n los labios del bicolor… volvio a abrazarle fuertemente a la par que de sus labios suaves palabras de afecto salian…

"- al que en realidad deberias pedir disculpas es a Tyson… le hiciste enojar considerablemente…-

"- lo hare a su debido tiempo… puesto que mi prioridad eras tu- contesto besándole las mejillas… el oriental sonrió lánguidamente mientras se apartaba del alcance del otro- ahora… si no te molesta quiero dormir un poco…- pidio cogiendo su pijama que ante la muestra de afecto de su koi había dejado caer…

"- ¿En serio todo esta bien?.- pregunto al denotar lo endeble de su sonrisa y un resoplido junto a un movimiento de cabeza fue la respuesta que Rei le dio- bueno… entonces mañana nos vemos…- se despidió besándole sutilmente los labios…

Una vez solo en su habitación, Rei, se mudo de ropa para luego meterse en la cama y descansar… aunque sabia que le iba a resultar un poco difícil el hecho de poder siquiera conciliar el sueño, las palabras aun revoloteaban en su cabeza y las verdades, antes ignoradas, golpeaban con dureza su realidad… ¿Qué haría?.. se repetia muchas veces y la respuesta oculta se le mantenía… era tan difícil decidirse… Quería a Hiwatari, de eso no dudaba, mas también comprendia que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que este se diera cuenta de la diferencia de mundos que los separaba…

Se tendio boca abajo en su cama y en su almohada hundio fuertemente su cara, no queria llorar y no lo haria, sin embargo se sentia muy mal… una relación que había basado en afecto mutuo se estaba tornando tan superficial a causa de nimiedades como lo era el dinero y lo odiaba… cuantas veces se decia que cosas como aquellas jamás le afectarían y no obstante, ahora, le hacía padecer… _"Idiota, Idiota..." _se repetía con enfado y el motivo no lo sabia bien…

Mas, tan enfrascado en sus reprimendas estaba que no oyó como la puerta de su aviación comenzaba a ceder y no fue conciente de la presencia de alguien dentro hasta que esa misma persona se acomodo a su costado y con sutileza le abrazo… y se sobresalto ante tal invasión, elevo su cabeza despegando el rostro de su almohada para enfrentar a quien de ese modo le había asustado…

"- Kai… me asustaste…- susurro dado lo avanzado de la noche- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- cuestiono a su visitante…

"- quiero que me digas la verdad…- pidio con seriedad, el chino desvio su mirada- ¿Por qué estas así?..- indago al notar lo blandengue de su expresión…

"- no es nada…- trato nuevamente de negar, pero la seria mirada escarlata le daba a entender que no se iria hasta que dijera algo más convincente que aquellas palabras- yo no estoy enfadado contigo Kai…-

"- eso ya lo sé… ahora quiero saber que es lo que te mantiene así… tan… decaido- manifestó pegando todo su cuerpo al del oriental para que este no fuese capaz de escapar, aunque sabia que no lo haría…

"- insignificancias…- respondió pasando su brazo por encima del cuerpo ajeno, mas el suave gruñido que le soltó el bicolor le significo que dijese algo más que solo una palabra- en realidad… es todo el mundo-

"- ¿El mundo?.- repitió algo confundido…

"- sip… el mundo que ha puesto las reglas en la vida, el mundo que ha aislado a las personas por simples cosas como el dinero y el poder… el mundo que nos separa…- dijo tratando de no ser muy directo…

"- Hn…- respingo analizando aquellas palabras, que de una forma u otra comenzaban a tornársele claras- ¿Y que hay de los sentimientos?... aquello que siempre me andabas refutando en nuestras conversaciones…-

"- no lo se… ahora realmente no lo se…- respondió apagadamente… mas su semblante cambio súbitamente a una de sorpresa cuando el bicolor, antes a lado suyo, ahora se había colocado sobre su cuerpo…

"- muy bien… ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi gatito?.- cuestiono con tanta convicción que hizo al neko sonreír por lo absurdo de sus palabras- no estoy jugando…- exclamo mientras lo sujetaba de las muñecas contra la cama- ahora dime impostor ¿Donde esta mi preciado minino?… ese que siempre es optimista, el que piensa que los sentimientos son lo que al mundo mueve, el que cree que los cuentos de hadas están basados en historias reales… ¿Dime donde esta?.-

"- solo se ha dado cuenta de la realidad de las cosas…- respondió ladeando su cabeza, un suspiro el bicolor soltó antes de dejarse caer completamente sobre el cuerpo y lo abrazo con fuerza…

"- ¿De que realidad hablas?.- pregunto algo apesadumbrado…

"- de la única e indiscutible… aquella verdad que me terminaste por aseverar el día de hoy…- contesto ya dispuesto a soltarle en la cara su preocupación- no soy digno partidario de los Hiwatari, no tengo un apellido reconocido, una educación prestigiosa, una cuenta bancaria, un futuro sólido y sin preocupaciones, una empresa donde trabajar, un…-

"- Agh…- espeto con enfado mientras se ponía de pie ante la mirada ambarina que lo escrutaba en silencio- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?... Idiota- regaño a lo que el oriental volvió a agachar su cabeza- Agh…- volvió a exclamar…

"- no puedes culparme por ello, tu mismo lo dijiste en la tarde… solo somos plebeyos para ti…- respondió cubierto por las mantas, evadiendo la otra mirada…

"- solo hable sin pensar… estaba enojado y rebatí a Tyson con sus mismos argumentos eso es todo- mas el chino no respondió nada- sabes Rei… jamás me he fijado en esos aspectos tan fútiles, odio a mi abuelo, odio lo que representa en mi vida, odio su asqueroso dinero, odio que me trate de esa forma y odio, más que nada, que me estereotipen por el apellido que tengo…- resoplo enmudeciendo brevemente- y si es eso lo que te molesta pues… solo puedo hacer una cosa…-

El oriental al oír aquellas palabras se arrimo más entre las sabanas… estaba aguardando el momento en que Kai dijese que ya no lo queria más y terminaran su corta relacion… sin embargo minutos habían pasado y solo escuchaba algunos sonidos provenientes de las afueras de su cama, mas no se animaba a mirar… hasta que el mismo Hiwatari le hablo…

"- mírame Rei…- le pidió- mírame y escucha lo que te voy a decir…- aunque algo desganado, el chino fue retirando las cobijas de su rostro para luego dirigir su mirada a la figura del ruso… mas una gran sorpresa se llevo al verle completamente desnudo, se ruborizo de sobremanera- si esas simples cosas te molestan, te preocupan de esa forma, pues no puedo hacer nada dado que es lo que soy… sin embargo quiero ofrecerme ante ti sin nada, mas que todo el amor que te tengo, ofrecerte mi persona y todos los defectos que conlleva eso… solo si tu quieres- se sonrojo levemente ante sus palabras, jamás se imagino decir algo como eso…

"- Kai…- susurro exhalando un suspiro

"- me esta empezando a hacer frio… vamos ¿Qué respondes?.- instigo el bicolor… a lo que Rei sonrió ampliamente destapándose y haciéndose para un lado, invitando al desabrigado cuerpo de su koi a resguardarse dentro su cama, junto a él- sabia que aceptarias…- comento metiéndose entre las cobijas de la cama ajena…

"- eres muy confiado ¿No?.- curioseo acomodándose entre los brazos que se habían abierto para él…

"- soy irresistible… que es muy diferente-

"- Idiota…- regaño mordiendole ligeramente el brazo que lo rodeaba…

"- tu eres más Idiota…-

"- ¿Sabes?.. puede que tengas razón…-

- - - - - - - - - - - xXx - **F i N** - xXx - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(T.T) en serio lamento haberme tardado… sin embargo pensaba meterle lemmon pero al final desisti, puesto que sino nunca hubiese acabado… aunque si me lo piden lo hago, digo para no perder el estilo y la característica mía, claro esta! (XD) pero solo si lo piden ¿Eh?... ya que esto en realidad es un one-shot…

He de admitir que me gusto mucho como quedo la pelea que tuvieron Kai y Tyson (vaya q estaba inspirada…)

**..:.. C – You ..:..**

No se olviden: **_¡Kai y Rei………. FoReVeR!_**


End file.
